Battle City 2! The Next Generation in DuelMonsters
by FantasyGamer
Summary: Battle City, Next Generation
1. Battle City 2, Opening!

Hi everyone, my name is Alvaro and this will be my first FanFic, please Review it and Enjoy! ----- Have been 5 years since the first Battle City Tournament, the best duelists of the world are waiting for the next Big Tourny expected soon  
  
[At Kaiba CORP]  
  
Seto: The last Battle City Tournament was a big succes, i am planning making another, Battle City 2 the next Succes in Duel Monster Industries.  
  
Mokuba: Brother... are you plannin a new Duel Monster tourny?  
  
Seto: Yes Mokuba, i am planning to do a Battle City 2  
  
Mokuba: Great, :) i will join, now i am much better at duel monsters, i want to participate can i Seto?  
  
Seto: Of Course, i am going to participate too, and i think a lot of duelist will consider it.  
  
Seto Kaiba, announced the new tournament in the News, along with some changes in the rules...  
  
[Two Weeks Later, lot of Duelists gathered at Battle City 2..]  
  
Yugi: Woah, there are more duelists than what i tought!!  
  
Joey: Yeah, anyway i am planning going to the top!  
  
Téa: Our Friendship will go trough anything  
  
Tristán: Shut Up Téa!!! Stop all the Friendship talking!! (Finally Tristán do something good for the Show!!)  
  
Téa, Yugi and Joey: O_O¡¡  
  
[In the Main Hall, the duelists heard the new rules]  
  
Seto: I got some new rules that will be playing role in this tournament, You will need 10 LC Cards to enter the Finals, there will be 6000 LP, there will be 8 Duelists in the Finals and each one will start with 3 LC cards now let the tournament begin!!  
  
Yugi and friends were walking when sudden... 


	2. Joey goes first but Against a pie?

Hi everyone i has done the 2nd chapter so here it comes!! P.S. Sorry for the start of the 1st Chapter  
  
and sudden.. a man disguised as a pie challenges Joey  
  
Pie Man: Are you Joey Wheeler? I challenge you to a duel, all or nothing!!  
  
Joey: *Drools* I.... Like..... Pie....  
  
Yugi: Hey Joey you are about to duel!!  
  
Joey: OK, lets duel!!  
  
Pie Man:6000 Joey:6000  
  
Pie Man: My first move is a f/d m/t and i summon the Man-Eating Treasure Chest!! Your turn wheeler  
  
Joey: The Man-Eating What? k, whatever i play the Axe Raider in attack mode, attack the Chest, Raider!!!  
  
P.M.: Not so fast, i active my trap card, Negate Attack!  
  
Joey: Argg... your turn pie man  
  
P.M.: Now i set a monster and equip my Chest with the Dark Energy Attack the Raider, Chest!!  
  
6000 5800  
  
Joey: Oh no, my axe Raider!! But the card i just drew can destroy your chest, I summon the Goblin Attack Force! Attack his Chest!!  
  
5600 5800  
  
PM: I set another monster and play an M/T Facedown  
  
Joey: Scared? Well you must be cuz you will meet Jinzo!! (He tributed GAF) and 1 m/t facedown, Jinzo attack his first set!  
  
PE: My Mask of Darkness was destroyed so i return Neggate Attack from my grave to my hand, now i play another set, and end my turn.  
  
Joey: I play ScapeGoat, now i have four additional monsters to tribute for more powerfull mmonsters, and thats not all, i play my new card, Effect Barrier on Jinzo, Jinzo attack the oldest set.  
  
PM: You activated the effect of my monster, The Man-Eating Pie it destroys two monsters in the field when attacked so i destroy two of your goats. And also lay 1 m/t  
  
Joey: Two of my goats are gone but i have two left, which let me summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!! and with Jinzo attack your set.  
  
PM: mm... Ok Joey you destroyed my Wall of Illusions but since you have the effect barrier in Jinzo i cant activate the effect.  
  
Joey: and thats not all i attack your field with my REBD!  
  
3200 5800  
  
PM: I play one set and the Mystical Space Typhoon on the Effect Barrier. Your turn wheeler.  
  
Joey: This duel is easy, i attack your set with Jinzo!!  
  
PM: You activated the effect of my Morphing Pie!! It destroys every card in your firld and hand!  
  
Joey: Oh No!! My Jinzo, My REBD!! I summon the Vorse Raider  
  
PM: I play Soul Exchange and summon the Summoned Skull!! Attack with it your LPs  
  
3200 3300  
  
Joey: Arggg.... I play the Swordsman of Landstar!! equip it with the Horn of Light and play SHield and Sword!!  
  
Landstar ATTACK!!!  
  
2400 3300  
  
Joey: and i play a f/d m/t  
  
PM: I play the Gemini Elfs and attack your Landstar.  
  
Joey: My Negate Attack protects me too  
  
PM: Grrr  
  
Joey: I play 2 Axe of Despair on Landstar and play Monster Reborn and Revive Summoned Skull . Landstar attack your Elves and Skull the Field.  
  
PM: This.... This cant be...  
  
[Both shakes hand and Pie Man hands over 3 LC cards and the Morphing Pie]  
  
Joey: YAY! i won a good card and 3 LCs!!  
  
Yugi: Congratz Joey!!  
  
Meanwhile in other part of Battle City Mokuba Kaiba is walking around seeking for challenges then he challenges Weevil Underwood to a 2 LCs DUel  
  
Mokuba: Weevil you will not stand a chance against my deck... 


	3. The Insects in a mountain!

Mokuba: OK, Weevil lets duel!!  
  
Weevil: Foolish Kid, you cant stand my insect Army!  
  
Both: DUEL!  
  
Mokuba:6000 Weevil:6000  
  
Mokuba: I start with the Lord of D. adding the Flute of SUmmoning Dragons to special summon Saphire Dragon and Mikazukinoyaiba!! and lay 2 f/d m/t. Your turn Weevil  
  
Weevil: I lay 1 m/t and The Tribute to the Summoners, it lets me Special Summon two monsters from my hand to the field, i Special Summon 2 Basic Insects and with that Tribute them for my Insect Queen!! Attack your Mikazu Dragon!!!  
  
Mokuba: Not so fast Weevil!! I have this trao NEgate attack! I play the Mountain Field and flip DNA Surgery all to DRagons!! Equip my Saphire Dragon with Dragon Treasure lay 1 m/t  
  
Weevil: I lay an m/t and play the Insect Nest!! It lets me Summon an Special Summon Insect as a normal tribute one, i play the Great Moth!! and Flip My Trap, Destiny Multiply, It reduce by half the attack of one of my monsters and make a same one for sacrificing my two Insect Queens!!! Great Moth Attack the Lord of D.!!!  
  
4800 6000  
  
Mokuba: I attack your Moth with Mikazu equipped with Dragon Treasure!!  
  
Weevil: No, you dont, my trap the Mirror Force will Destroy all your monsters!!! now i summon the Gemini Elves and attack your field with Both cards!  
  
300 6000  
  
Weevil: Little Boy you will los!!! XDXD  
  
Mokuba: Weevil this new card my Brother gave me will change the route of this duel!! Stop the Sacrifices!! It let me summon a tribute monster this turn and i choose the Tri-Horned Dragon!!! My most powerfull card will finish this duel! and thats not all i add it the Hayabusa force, it let my monster attack twice one turn. Attack Dragon!!  
  
300 4400  
  
Weevil: Curse you!! But my next move could end this..... 


End file.
